My NCIS
by AnkouBZH
Summary: Voici mon recueil d'OS, bonne lecture! Today : Petit OS Plumien spécial Elen!
1. Fausses idées

****_Voici un drabble suite à un challenge lancé par PBG sur le forum. Le sujet? Tony intervient dans une discussion McAbby._

_A faire en 250 mots. Bon, il y en a 20 de plus. Tant pis! ^^_

* * *

**Fausses idées**

- Oh merci Tim ! Il fallait pas ! Tu es trop adorable !

Quand Tony Dinozzo Junior entendit cette phrase, il ne pu que tendre l'oreille encore plus. _Qu'est ce que McGuignol vient d'offrir à Abby ? Hum..._

- De rien Abby, ça me fais plaisir ! On l'essaye dès ce soir si tu es libre ?

_Essayé ? Ce soir ? Aller réveille toi Tony ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin... Bon il faut que j'en sache plus !_ Tony tenta donc de se rapprocher du labo ni vu ni connu. Il était à l'entrée de la pièce, Tim et Abby était de dos. _Mince... Je vois pas ce que c'est !_

- Bon... C'est pas tout mais Tony ne devrait pas tarder à arriver... D'ailleurs il devrait déjà être là.

- Bah, appel-le Tim !

_Pffff... Pensa Tony, si le bleu savait que je suis déjà là ! Je vais attendre encore un peu... Peut -être que j'en saurais un peu plus ! Mais attend... Mon téléphone sonne ! Je suis grillé..._

- Tony ?

- Oui Tim ?

- Pourquoi es-tu cachés à l'entrée ? Il y a un problème ?

- Qui moi ? Non... Aucun ! Je ne voulais juste pas vous déranger !

- Pourquoi tu nous aurait dérangé ? On t'attend depuis 20 minutes !

- Et bien.. Vos projets de soirée par exemple...

- Et ben quoi ?

- C'est votre intimité voyons...

- Oui... C'est pour ça que tu espionnais notre conversation accusa Tim.

- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

- Tu peux venir si tu veux ! Proposa Abby.

- Ve... Venir ?

- Bien sur ! Tu ne dois pas être si mauvais que ça en jeux vidéos !

- Ah c'est une soirée jeux vidéos ! Oh...

_Ah Tony ! La prochaine fois, pas d'idée mal placée ! Tu garderas un peu de dignité ! _


	2. Partie de bowling

****_Petit drabble qui vient tout droit de mon imagination loufoque. *sourire bête*_

_J'espère qu'il plaira! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Partie de bowling**

- Yeah ! Encore un strike pour moi !

- Tu triches Abby ! Tu t'entraînes toutes les semaines ! Grommela Tony.

- Non, toutes les deux semaines ! Et puis, tu me suit de près !

- Moui, mes tu as quand même gagné les deux autres parties haut la main !

- Tony, je suis dernière moi !

- Ziva, c'est pas dans ta culture, c'est normal. C'est comme McGee, sauf que lui, et bien...

- Et bien quoi Dinozzo ? S'exclama Tim.

- Tu n'es pas fais pour ce sport, voilà tout.

- Je t'ai quand même battu tout à l'heure !

- J'étais pas concentré, les filles d'à côté faisaient trop de bruit !

- Elles n'étaient pas juste très jolies ? Fit Ziva en riant.

- Jolies ? Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué...

- Bien sur, c'est pas pour ça que tu as crié après avoir fait un strike par hasard ? Se moqua Tim.

- J'ai... Quoi ? Non, c'est même pas vrai ! Et regardez ça ! Striiiiiiiike !

- Incorrigible... Firent les trois autres en regardant Tony danser devant eux.


	3. Cours de chimie : Kate et Ziva

_Coucou tout le monde! Enfin... Surtout à toi qui lit cette phrase! _

_Bref,_

_Voici un petit OS en plusieurs partie, dont j'ai eu l'idée durant un TP au lycée._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Cours de chimie : Kate et Ziva.**

Le professeur entra dans la salle de TP ou régnait un brouhaha incroyable. Il était exaspéré d'avance. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et regarda les élèves qui l'ignoraient totalement. Devant lui, des jeunes filles qui discutaient fringues, un garçon (qu'il n'aimait pas du tout) draguait sa voisine de derrière, heureusement, quelques-uns attendait patiemment le début du cours.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença t-il, aujourd'hui on va faire un TP de dosage acide/base.

- On peut manipuler par binôme ? Demanda une jeune fille du premier rang.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs Abby, ça sera par tirage au sort.

Les élèves commencèrent à discutés entre eux, en espérant tombé sur leurs voisin de paillasse.

- Silence, commençons... Alors... Caitlin Todd, vous serez avec... Ziva David.

- Oh monsieur... On va tout rater si je suis avec elle...

- C'est comme ça, c'est tout Mlle Todd, ensuite, Jim Palmer, vous serez avec Leroy Gibbs.

Ce dernier fixa longuement son binôme, sans rien dire. Jimmy déglutit en imaginant le déroulement de ces deux prochaines heures.

- … Avec Timothy McGee.

- Hein, qui sera avec lui ?

- Vous monsieur DiNozzo.

- Moi ? Oh... Tant mieux en fait...

- Vous êtes son binôme, pas un spectateur, c'est clair ?

- Bien sur monsieur !

- Bien, et pour finir, Mlle Sciuto sera avec Jennifer Shepard.

- Yeah Jenny ! On reste ensemble !

- Voici le protocole, je vous laisse travailler.

Abby et Jenny commencèrent rapidement à manipulé. En une demie heure, elles avaient fini.

Kate et Ziva par contre, n'étaient jamais d'accord sur quoi que ce soi.

- Mais je te dis qu'il faut mettre la soude en haut ! Fit Kate.

- Non c'est en bas !

- Et comment on fait pour savoir combien il en faut alors ?

- Un coup de chance. Grommela Ziva. On fait comment pour prendre 20ml d'acide chlorhydrique ?

- Avec le truc qui ressemble à un verre.

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- Évidement. Répondit Kate, tout sourire.

- D'accord, Monsieur ? Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non.

- Un problème dans votre manip les filles ?

- Oui, fit Ziva, avec quoi on prélève les 20 ml ?

- Avec ceci, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précis. Fit le professeur en leur tendant une pipette jaugée.

- Merci monsieur ! Tu vois ! Fit Ziva en tirant la langue à Kate.

- Ça marche, mais... Tu sais comment sa s'utilise ?

- Euh... Attend, je vais demander à Abby...

* * *

_Le prochain binôme bientôt! :P_


	4. Cours de chimie : Gibbs et Palmer

****_Voici la deuxième partie (sur trois) du cours de chimie en compagnie de nos chers agents!_

_Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**Cours de chimie : Gibbs et Palmer**

Jimmy avait des sueurs froides depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de son binôme, le terrifiant Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs ne l'aimait pas, vraiment pas. Surtout depuis le jour ou il avait jeter son café au lait à la poubelle. Ce jour là, Palmer cru que ça dernière heure avait sonnée.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Leroy s'assit tranquillement à coté de lui, un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Jim fronça les sourcils et balaya la salle du regard, et comprit, une de ses camarades, Jenny, lui avait tout simplement adressé la parole. « _Tiens tiens_, pensa t-il, _Monsieur Gibbs est amoureux !_ »

Décryptant l'expression de Palmer, Gibbs comprit aussitôt ce à quoi il pensait. Il perdit son sourire et lui lança :

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ?

- Hein ?

- Le TP ! On commence quand tu veux !

- Ah euh, d'accord...

Jim commença à préparer le matériel, malheureusement, il laissa tomber toute la verrerie par terre, juste devant le bureau du professeur. Il regarda Gibbs, et se jura avoir vu ses yeux passer du bleu vif au noir ténèbres. Par chance, le prof intervint avant Gibbs.

- Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais... Tu t'es entaillé la paume de la main ! Jennifer, veuillez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ! Leroy, trouvez vous un binôme pour le TP en attendant.

_« Au mon Dieu, _pensa Palmer,_ la je suis fini ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Jenny qui m'accompagne ! Il va croire que j'ai fait ça exprès ! Au secours ! »_


	5. Kate

****_Voici un petit challenge du forum!_

_Thème : Du Tibbs, avec l'un des deux tristes_

_J'espère que ça plaira! Je n'ai jamais écris de Tibbs avant aujourd'hui!_

* * *

**Kate**

Il était planté sur le pas de sa porte depuis dix bonnes minutes, à fixé le bocal posé sur le meuble de l'entrée de son appartement.

_« Kate... »_ Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée. L'enquête conjointe avec le FBI avait finie dans un bain de sang. La jeune agent qu'il avait rencontré la vieille lui rappelait terriblement son ancienne coéquipière.

Jane, c'était son nom, lui avait sauvée la vie la nuit même lors d'une embuscade de trafiquants de drogue. La jeune femme avait reçu une balle dans la tête. _« Tout comme Kate, pour nous protéger, moi et Gibbs... »_

Ce dernier se tenait justement derrière lui, il ne disait rien, il attendait juste que son jeune agent remarque sa présence. Mais il changea d'avis quand Tony laissa son sac tomber sur le sol et dire qu'il devait boire quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Dinozzo.

Tony n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta juste d'hausser les épaules.

- Peut être Patron, mais c'est la seule que j'ai.

- Dans ce cas je reste avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises avec un coup dans le nez.

- D'accord Gibbs.

Tony servit donc deux verres de Gin, s'assit dans son canapé, alluma son écran plat, et ils regardèrent un film sans vraiment s'y intéresser, préférant penser à Jane et Kate, parties trop tôt.

* * *

_Vi, c'est assez triste..._

_Un avis? :)_


	6. Cours de chimie : Tim et Tony

****_Le voici le voilà! _

_Le dernier Drabble "cours de chimie"!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Cours de chimie : Tim et Tony**

Au départ, quand Tony su qu'il serait avec le Bleu pendant les deux prochaines heures, il fit la moue. Il aurait tant préféré être avec une fille, c'est bien plus intéressant !

Puis, en réfléchissant un peu, il comprit que la manip serait forcément noté. Donc, avec McGee, c'était la bonne note assurée ! _« Et hop ! Rien de tel pour remonter ses notes de sciences ! »_

- Hey Tim ! Fit-il. Tu commences ? Je reviens !

- Oui, dans deux heures !

- Certainement... McSherlock !

Tim soupira et commença à travailler tandis que Tony partit faire son tour de classe habituel. Il discutait foot américain avec les garçons et sortie en tout genre avec les filles. Puis, au bout d'une heure, alors qu'il discutait, il entendit le Gremlin casser du matériel. « Ça_ sent pas bon ça... Je ferais peut être mieux de... »_

- Monsieur Dinozzo !

- Oui Monsieur ? Fit Tony d'une petite voix.

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Je... Je demande de l'aide pour McGee !

- Vraiment ? Et bien demander moi la prochaine fois !

- Oui M'sieur !

« _Il est partit ! Yes ! Je vais pouvoir... »_

- Dinozzo !

- Quoi encore ?

- Viens ici tout de suite !

- J'arrive ! Qu'est ce qu'il y à Gibbs ?

- Je bosse avec vous. Jusqu'à la fin. Et toi aussi.

- Yep ! Je reste là, et je bosse ! Compris ! Aïeuh ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Ça fait mal au crâne !

* * *

_Fin! ;)_

_Un avis?_


	7. La honte

_Coucou! Voici mon drabble reprenant le thème du challenge proposé par PBG sur le forum :_

_Tony se retrouve en chausette et caleçon dans l'open space. Pourquoi? (entre 150 et 300 mots)_

_Y'en a 248! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**La honte**

Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Non, aujourd'hui est un très mauvais jour !

Pourtant, il avait bien démarrer ! Je suis arrivé à l'heure (pour une fois). Pas d'enquête prévue ni de rapport. Journée tranquille assurée !

Et pourtant... Il a fallu qu'à la pause déjeuné je me retrouve seul dans l'Open Space. Donc, tel le Dinozzo que je suis, j'ai fais une blague à Ziva. Oui, pour changer, je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le Bleu de toute façon. Et donc, pour rire, j'ai dévissé sa chaise. C'est toujours drôle de la voir s'écrouler par terre !

Vingt minutes plus tard elle tombe donc dans le panneau. Mais ne fait pas de remarque. Bizarre bizarre...

Puis, en fin d'après-midi, Abby m'appelle, je descend et... PAF ! Je tombe la tête la première dans une flaque de sauce tomate ! (Pas mauvaise d'ailleurs) Je vois un flash et entend des rires.

Furieux, je vais à la douche. J'entends le Bleu arrivé, Gibbs m'attend. Outch. Je me dépêche, et quand je sort... Oh ! Surprise ! Tout mes vêtements ont disparus ! Oui ! Disparus ! A l'exception de mes chaussettes et mon caleçon italien. McGee va m'entendre ! Mais Gibbs m'attend. Ni une ni deux, je retourne dans l'Open Space.

Et là, nouveau flash, tout le monde rit à mes dépends. Même Gibbs. La honte.

C'est décidé, moi, Anthony Dinozzo Junior, réfléchira à deux fois avant de faire trop de mauvaise blague !


	8. Jus de Fraise

_Hey! Deuxième drabble de la soirée!_

_Challenge proposé par Pline cette fois!_

_"Abby fait une bêtise et essaye de le cacher à Gibbs"_

_232 mots!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Jus de fraise**

- Tiens Gibbs ! Un café pour te remercier de tous ses merveilleux indices que tu m'aportes !

- Merci Abbs, je dois y aller.

L'agent embrasse la laborantine sur la joue et part. En croisant Palmer qui arrive.

- Hey Abby ! J'ai oublié mon gobelet de jus de fraise, il est où ?

- Il est juste... Oh non !

Le légiste n'a même pas le temps de demander ce qu'il ce passe que la scientifique cours rejoindre Gibbs.

Arrivé dans l'Open Space, Abby remarque que Gibbs n'est pas là. Elle demande à Tony où il est.

L'agent a à peine le temps de lui dire qu'il est dans le bureau du directeur qu'elle est déjà en haut des escaliers. Elle entre à toute vitesse sans frapper et...

- Gibbs attend ! Le café doit être froid ! Donnes le moi ! Je vais t'en chercher un autre !

- Mademoiselle Sciuto, vous nous interrompez pour un simple café ? Fit Vance, légèrement agacer.

- Abby, c'est pas grave, je suis sur qu'il est bon. Répondit Gibbs en buvant une gorgée.

- Non !

Mais c'est trop tard. Gibbs vient de tout recracher sur Vance. Abby fait mine de partir mais Gibbs la rappelle.

- Qui peut boire un truc pareil Abbs ?

- Euh... Palmer...

- Mon Dieu... Moi qui avait un peu d'estime pour lui...


	9. Plume esthétique

_Hello!_

_Nouveau drabble proposé par PBG! Réalisé à partir de sa fiction "Plume"_

_Bon, je préviens que je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite! Mais bon..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Plume esthétique**

Au NCIS de Washington DC, dans la salle de conférence, une groupe de jeunes femmes discutaient esthétique :

- Non mais sérieusement ! C'est moche ! S'écria Pauline. Sophia ! Dis quelque chose !

Cette dernière regarda sa colocataire avec un air exaspéré.

- Hum... Tu veux du chocolat blanc ? Dit-elle simplement

- PBG ! M'enfin quand même !

- Elle doit être de mon avis pour une fois !

- Amy... Fais attention à toi ! Je suis sure d'avoir raison !

Pauline se leva d'un bond et alla rejoindre Washington, assise un peu plus loin. Quand elle revint s'asseoir, un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- WJ est d'accord avec moi ! Elle ! Fit-elle en tirant la langue.

- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant... Commença Sophia. Tu n'as pas tord ! Rose, bleu et vert, c'est bien plus classe !

- Vert ! Oui vert ! C'est bien plus excentrique ! Renchéri Pline. Ça rend bien mieux !

- Ou jaune ! Fit WJ.

- Non, trop banal. On vote vert ?

- Ça me va ! Répondit PBG. Amy ?

- Non, blanc c'est mieux ! Une plume c'est plus beau en blanc ! C'est simple et plein de sens ! Il a de bon goût ce tueur !

- Non, il n'a aucune personnalité. Et puis, si c'était un vrai tueur, il aurait pu choisir rouge ! Répliqua Pline.

- Et il aurait fait comment pour la colorée ? Hum ?

- Euh...


	10. Nouvelles petites soeurs

****_Hello!_

_Voici un petit OS pour PBG. Cela se passe après Plume avec nos trois coloc' préférées!_

_Ceci n'est pas mon idée de départ mais j'ai du changer car l'autre était bien trop compliquée pour moi à écrire. (Vi, allez mettre plus de 20 personnages en un seul OS...)_

_En espérant que cela plaise malgré sa simplicité._

_Et PBG : Vivement Plume 2! ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Nouvelles petites sœurs**

La vie universitaire reprenait son cours pour Pline et Washington. A l'heure de la pause, Pline sortit rapidement pour retrouver WJ à la cafétéria. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Amy arrivée droit sur elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! Cria Pline. Mon muffin !

- Oh désolé... Mais... Tu viens de me tâcher en plus !

- Rha... C'est pas possible ! Hey mais... C'est toi Amy !

- Bien sur que c'est moi voyons !

- Heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi de même Pline ! Bon... Va falloir que je nettoie ça maintenant !

- Viens chez moi ! Sophia a toute une panoplie de lessive pour ses vêtements de toutes les couleurs !

- Merci !

- On attend juste WJ et on y va ! Ça ne la dérangera pas de ne pas aller à la cafèt.

Pile à ce moment la, Washington arriva, toute contente d'avoir réussi son partiel.

- WJ ! S'exclama Pline. Changement de programme, on rentre manger à l'appart. J'ai tâché Amy avec mon muffin...

- Ah vous deux... Allons-y alors !

Une fois arrivée les trois étudiantes tombèrent sur PBG qui essayait tant bien que mal de cuisiner une nouvelle recette.

- Hello ! Lança t-elle.

- Hey ! Répondirent les filles.

- Dis, Amy peut utilisée ta lessive qui fait des miracles sur les hauts de couleur ?

- Bien sur ! Tu vas voir, elle est super ! C'est Joly qui m'a donner une astuce génialissime !

Sophia accompagna Amy dans la buanderie et une fois de retour, elle discutèrent de l'affaire durant le repas.

- C'est super bon PBG ! Fit Amy, la bouche pleine.

- Merci du compliment, c'est rare que je cuisine ! Sinon, tu as gardé des contacts depuis toi ?

- Yep, je vois Lul tout les jours et je discute avec Fann' également. On est dans la même galère en ce moment.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Demanda Pline, intriguée.

- Et bien... On a un soucis d'appartement.

- C'est vrai ? On comptait déménager dans l'immeuble d'en face pour avoir plus de place, venez avec nous ! Fit WJ.

- Tu n'as pas peur que Sophia prenne toute la place avec sa garde-robe ? Répondit Pline en rigolant.

- Hé ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Répliqua l'intéressée.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je suis sure que Fann' sera ravie ! Répondit Amy avec enthousiasme.

- Génial ! On a deux nouvelles petites sœurs maintenant ! Conclu PBG. Allez, tournée de coca et de chocolat blanc pour fêter ça !

* * *

_*trinque avec les filles*_


	11. En mémoire

_Bonsoir!_**  
**

_Voici un petit OS Plumien spécial WJ!_

_Je l'ai écris sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, et il n'est pas corrigé._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**En mémoire**

Washington tournait en rond dans la cuisine, ce qui donnait un sévère mal de crâne à ses deux colocataires.

- Dis, tu veux bien t'asseoir un peu ? Lui demanda calmement Pline.

- Nan, pas avant d'avoir reçu son appel !

- Ça fait près de trois heures que tu attends !

- Deux heures, quarante-sept minutes et trente-huit secondes Pline.

- Si tu le dis... Soupira cette dernière, exaspérée. Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il t'appelle.

- Non non non, ne surtout pas penser à ça, pensées positives, pensées positives...

- Vi, ne la déprime pas s'il te plaît ! Fit Sophia, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

- Mais là quand même... Il faut être réaliste !

- Chuuuuuuuuut ! Je sent que ça arrive...

Au même moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner ! WJ hurla de joie avant de reprendre son calme, décrocher et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne pas être espionnée.

- Allô ? Washington Jones à l'appareil !

- C'est l'agent DiNozzo, je vous avais promis de vous rappelez.

- Oui en effet, vous allez me passer un savon ?

- Non, mais j'y avais songé. J'ai finalement décidé de vous racontez ce que vous vouliez savoir, à la condition que vous ne répétiez rien évidement.

- Bien sur ! Je vous écoute !

_Flash-back :_

- Je peux vous renseigner monsieur ?

Tony se tourna vers l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui venait de lui parler. Il se redemanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il était ici.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, pardon, je voudrais un poisson rouge.

- Juste un ?

- Oui, une seule.

- Une ?

- Oui, enfin... C'est compliqué.

- C'est pour votre amie, c'est ça ?

- En quelque sorte.

Tony détourna le regard, son deuil n'était pas encore terminé. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le vendeur parti prendre une épuisette et alla chercher un poisson sans rien ajouter de plus. Quand il revint, l'italien avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs.

- Voilà monsieur. Puis-je vous demander son nom ?

- Elle s'appelle Kate, comme Caitlyn.

- Prenez soin d'elle, au revoir.

- Au revoir.

_Fin du Flash-back._

WJ resta sans voix devant cette mise à nue de l'agent fédéral. Cette histoire était émouvante.

- Voilà d'où vient mon poisson rouge Mademoiselle Jones. D'autres questions ?

- Elle vous manque ? Se risqua t-elle à demander.

- Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez.

* * *

_Un avis? :]_


	12. OS Plumien - Remplacement

_Bonsoir!_

_Aujourd'hui petit OS Plumien (voir tout petit) centré sur Elen Taal._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Et merci à DiNozzoGirl, Sasha et PBG pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Remplacement**

_Lundi matin, dans l'open space orangé du NCIS._

- Même si je n'en garde pas vraiment un bon souvenir, Tel Aviv est une belle ville ! Bien qu'il y fasse un peu trop chaud... Mais faut dire que c'est en plein désert aussi.

- Je suis de Tel Aviv agent DiNozzo.

- Vraiment ?

- J'y ai grandi et étudié.

- Étudier quoi ?

- Les arts martiaux. Vous voulez une démonstration ?

- Sur McGee ? Volontiers officier Taal.

- Non sur vous. C'est plus instructif.

- Hum, non merci. J'ai mal à l'épaule. Une vieille blessure du lycée qui revient de temps en temps. Mais franchement, McGee lui est en pleine forme !

- Oublies ça Tony. Intervint ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une occasion en or de t'améliorer au combat !

- Il n'arrête jamais ? Demanda Elen mi énervée, mi exaspérée.

- Jamais. J'en suis désolé d'avance pour vous Mademoiselle Taal.

- Vous aimez les falafels ? Reprit Tony. Ziva en mange plusieurs fois par semaine. Il paraît que c'est très populaire comme plat en Israël. Personnellement je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Mais que voulez vous, je préfère la cuisine italienne. Et les fast food, bien évidement. Mais comme il paraît que c'est très mauvais pour la santé j'en mange moins. Dommage parce que c'est pourtant complet com... AAHHH !

- Rappelez-moi dans combien de temps Ziva revient de ses vacances avec Myriam ?

- Dans... 2 semaines officier Taal. Vous pouvez lâcher mon poignet maintenant ?

- Oh, bien sûr. Et pour votre gouverne, je n'aime pas les falafels.

- Ah, peut-être que vous préférez la chakchouka ? C'est bien meilleur ! Encore une fois, c'est Ziva qui me l'a fait découvrir...

_« Ses deux semaines vont être longues... Très longue... Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? »_ Pesta Elen à elle même.

* * *

_Héhé, voilà!_

_Avis? :]_


End file.
